SAILOR MARS DARKNESS WARS episodio 3
by hugo.omegayuri3
Summary: Previamente en Sailor Mars Darkness Wars: Finalmente Rei, ha conseguido escapar de las manos de sus enemigos, pero ante ella se abre un mundo de miedo, pesar e incertidumbres, pues pronto descubrirá, la realidad ya no es ni remotamente, lo que ella recuerda; tendrá nuestra heroína la fortaleza física y mental, para hacer frente a todos los problemas que tiene frente a ella


**DARKNESS WARS.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **LLAMA EFÍMERA.**

Han transcurrido casi 24 horas, tras el escape de Sailor Mars de sus captores, y el incendio provocado por ella, y la que por tanto tiempo fuese su prisión, aún arde con gran fiereza, mientras tanto en los alrededores del edificio, un nervioso hombre de aspecto escuálido y estrambótico, observa la escena, todo al tiempo que intenta calmarse, pues piensa, de por sí es un hecho casi irrefutable, le espera un severo castigo, de repente es informado por un bombero, prácticamente no ha quedado nada en píe, pues el edificio, ardió hasta sus cimientos, además se han perdido todos los registros, y no se sabe el motivo del inicio del fuego, aunque han encontrado algo curioso, dos cuerpos, que definitivamente no eran humanos, más repentinamente el bombero cae fulminado al suelo, esto genera sorpresa en el extraño hombre, quien luego de unos segundos se recompone, y muy ceremoniosamente, con su chillona voz expresa: -mi señor…no era necesario, que viniera hasta aquí, ya todo está controlado-; ante tal pronunciamiento el recién llegado, que en ese momento sale a la luz, siendo un gallardo joven, elegantemente vestido, y de larga cabellera negra, advierte: -dijiste controlado "Gusano", no sólo has cometido un error descomunal, sino que ni siquiera tuviste el cuidado, de que estos miserables humanos, vieran a los oscuros, en su forma real, ya que si bien es cierto, la tierra está bajo su control, esos miserables insectos llamados hombres, ni siquiera tienen el privilegio de saber son peones, así que levántate y camina-, acto seguido se retiran del lugar, dejando tras de si el cuerpo del bombero con el pecho atravesado.

Lejos de ahí, Sailor Mars y Diana, llegan a las afueras de Tokio, dando saltos por los edificios, así y una vez han puesto tierra de por medio, se disponen a descansar cercas de una presa, siendo entonces, mientras la joven lava su cara, Diana pregunta cuál será su siguiente movimiento, a lo que Rei, no sabe que responder, más de pronto, recuerda, luego de derrotar a Nightmare, consiguió rescatar su bitácora, por lo que muy animadamente se disponen a verla, pero la sonrisa en su cara se desvanece, ya que apenas abren la libreta, esta básicamente se encuentra hecha cenizas por la batalla, ante dicha eventualidad, la chica se enfada y muy enojada la arroja, así, mientras aquella maldice su suerte, la gatita inicia nuevamente a revisarla, pero lo cierto es que hay muy poco que rescatar del chamuscado cuaderno, por su parte, la bella guerrera, luego de calmarse, se pregunta, como lucirán ahora las personas que conoció, no obstante y tras sentarse a reflexionar, se recrimina, pues no es momento de pensar en banalidades, además, sin duda, eso sólo le hará sentirse más sola, después de todo, ya han pasado, por las fechas mostradas en las pantallas de la ciudad, 25 años en el mundo, pero no para ella, siendo entonces le pide a Diana, regresen a la urbe, pues quizás ahí logren averiguar algo.

Mientras tanto en una lujosa, aunque lúgubre mansión, unos aterradores gritos resuenan en el aire, se trata de aquél hombre gallardo, torturando a su subalterno, de manera por demás despiadada, con un ataque de rayos, al tiempo que dice: -bien Gustave Vermillion, o debería llamarte "Gusanomonium", explícame otra vez, sobre ese asunto de que hay una Sailor Scout viva en tu territorio, y más vale no omitas un solo detalle esta ocasión-, acto seguido cesa el castigo, y toma asiento al fondo de la sala, por su parte el horrible hombrecillo, tras recuperarse un poco, expresa en tono sumiso y asustado, -mi señor Galaxian… yo sólo intentaba… crear, es decir corromper, a la guerrera de marte y tenerla como… esclava en… el ejército de la oscuridad-, ante dicha explicación, su superior, pone cara de incredulidad, por lo que en un acto inusitado, Gustave aplaude, y al instante acuden sin demora, cuatro bellas damas, ataviadas en sugerentes vestidos, las cuales sin premura atienden a Galaxian, quien por su parte permanece impasible; es este momento, que es aprovechado por Gustave, para acercarse a su interlocutor y continuar explicando: -una vez concluyó la batalla, se nos pidió sellar los cuerpos de las guardianas, de forma, jamás volvieran a reencarnarse, pero la chica del planeta rojo, aún no moría; me fascinó su belleza, y decidí conservarla, deseaba crear, la más preciosa, servil y fuerte marioneta-esclava, al servicio del ejército de su majestad, y por supuesto además disfrutar…-, ante dicha situación, Galaxian, estalla en risa, tras lo cual asevera calmadamente, seguramente creyó, que al aliarse con Nightmare, doblegarían y corromperían el espíritu de Sailor… quien era, a si Mars, verdad, vaya ingenio, y lo ocultaron todo, por… o sí… 25 años… acto seguido, sin levantarse apenas de la silla invoca todo su poder, haciendo añicos a las acompañantes, que tenía a su lado, al ver esto, el otro villano, intenta darse a la fuga, pero es rápidamente interceptado por Galaxian, quién tras ponerse frente a él, lo toma por el cuello, mientras de forma tajante dice: -no sé qué me enferma más, saber una miserable piltrafa como tú, haya engañado a todo el ejército de las tinieblas, o que se le pasara por la cabeza, creer, podía controlar a Sailor Mars, quién sin lugar a dudas, es la más amenazadora de esas guerreras, o es que acaso, no recuerdas lo que fue capaz de hacer, te mataría, justo ahora, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, me seas más útil, vivo que muerto-, siendo entonces, suelta a Gusanomonium intempestivamente, tras esto, Galaxian, ordena, haga preparativos para celebrar una fiesta inolvidable.

En otro lado, lejos de ahí, Rei y Diana, recorren la ciudad de Tokio, sin rumbo aparente, hasta que cansadas de caminar, se detienen en un parque, justo en eso, el estómago de la pequeña felina, ruge, por lo que la chica la regaña, pues no es momento de pensar en eso, más apenas terminar de proferir tales palabras, las entrañas de Hino, reclaman también alimento, por lo que queda muy apenada; minutos después, la bella, aunque algo andrajosa chica, asegura, tiene una idea, así, apenas, unos segundos después comienza a cantar "Moonlight Densetsu", todo mientras Diana recauda las ganancias, no obstante, la treta no funciona, y no ganan un solo céntimo, la cosa empeora, cuando un sujeto que pasaba por ahí, asegura, canta peor que una urraca, y como es de esperarse, nuestra temperamental heroína, comienza a discutir con el hombre, pero como este revele, es un policía, y amenaza con arrestarla, la joven huye despavorida, llegando, luego de una carrera de varias cuadras a la fachada de un pequeño templo sintoísta, esto le trae recuerdos de su antigua vida; tan abstraída se halla en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se percata, ha comenzado a llover, por lo que termina empapada, de pronto, alguien llega y la cubre con una sombrilla, ella lo reconoce, es Nicholas, quien amablemente, le sonríe a la recién llegada, ante dicha situación, Rei, sale corriendo despavorida, al tiempo, derrama unas lágrimas, para finalmente, y después de poner tierra de por medio, comienza a sollozar a viva voz, entre tanto, Diana, finalmente le da alcance a su compañera, y pregunta la razón, por la que ha huido, pues seguramente, Nicholas, les habría ayudado, ante tal cuestionamiento, Rei, enjuga, sus lágrimas, tras lo cual, y casi monologando, expresa: -que podría decirle, no puedo volver, como si simple y llanamente nada hubiese ocurrido… para mí, ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo he perdido todo, y ellos lo pagarán, lo juro-, justo en eso, ve un espectacular, anunciando, la gran fiesta, denominada como el "Blood Mars Festival", en la mansión Vermillion, donde todo el mundo está invitado, apenas ver tal cosa, la guerrera estalla en ira, asegurando, acudirá a ese lugar y acabará con todos de una sola vez, justo en eso, Diana le pide a Rei se calme, pues acaso, no es obvio, se trata de una provocación de los enemigos, para atraparla, o peor aún… sin importarle en lo absoluto, la joven tras transformarse, menciona ya saber de sobra es una trampa, pero nada tiene que perder, acto seguido, se pone en marcha, rumbo al lugar del evento, y si bien Diana, no está de acuerdo en su actuar, jura no dejarla sola, por lo que va en pos de ella. Lejos de ahí, Galaxian y su subalterno, ven como poco a poco, la mansión se llena de personas; como perros yendo tras los huesos, repentinamente, Gustave Vermillion interrumpe los pensamientos del maligno sujeto, para mencionar ya ha alistado a sus tropas, las "muñecas pesadilla", para recibir a su invitada de honor, pero en verdad acudirá, pregunta el siniestro personaje, -claro que vendrá-, responde Galaxian, sólo es cuestión de esperar, mientras tanto, di a los oscuros, se den un festín, todo al tiempo irrumpe en la oscuridad de la casona.

Tiempo después, Sailor Mars arriba a la mansión, por lo que decide infiltrarse por el drenaje, pues nota, es una parte que se encuentra sin vigilancia, siendo entonces, y sin mayores problemas, irrumpen la heroína y su acompañante en la boca del lobo; apenas minutos después, detectan una rejilla, saliendo a lo que parece el sanitario de damas, más el lugar, se encuentra oscuro, totalmente enmohecido y desgastado, justo en eso, y desde el interior de uno de los cubículos, se oye el desgarrador grito de una mujer, tras esto, Mars abre la puerta, y se topa con una abominable imagen, que hace retroceder aterrada a la guerrera, pues una especie de gusano, se introduce por la boca de la mujer, provocando violentas convulsiones en el cuerpo de la receptora, para finalmente destrozar la cabeza de su hospedera, desde el maxilar superior, hasta el cráneo, quedando precisamente esta parte colgando, a manera de capucha, esta visión, deja asqueada a Mars, quien a su vez piensa, jamás había tenido que hacer frente a enemigos tan diabólicos, entre tanto, la tambaleante marioneta, se acerca a la guardiana, tomándola por las manos, e intentando liquidarla con sus filosas quijadas, por su parte, la joven se defiende, pero para sorpresa suya, el monstruo es poseedor de una fuerza física formidable, no obstante, la elegida de marte, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, consigue de una certera patada hacer retroceder a su oponente, tras lo cual, con contundentes y precisos golpes, rompe las piernas y brazos del engendro, quien cae al piso entre tétricas convulsiones, esto, hace finalmente estallar la cólera de la Sailor Scout, quien aplasta con su píe la cabeza la bestia, dándole con ello, una muerte instantánea; finalmente y luego de unos segundos, de eterno silencio, Diana le pregunta a su amiga humana, como se encuentra, ante dicho cuestionamiento, nuestra heroína responde: -estoy bien Diana, la batalla, no ha sido tan dura, pero juro por mi vida que esos malditos, sean lo que sean, serán exterminados, pues no logra entender cómo es que son tan crueles y sádicos-, seguidamente salen del baño, llegando, luego de un pequeño lapso, en el cual la guerrera se encuentra tan molesta, que ni siquiera se ha tomado el cuidado de no ser vista, a un salón principal, donde queda perpleja, al ver a las personas expuestas, a todo tipo de actos inhumanos e inenarrables, -¡BASTA!-, grita Mars, y al momento, una luz roja, y auras de fuego provenientes del planeta marte, envuelven a la hermosa chica de cabello negro, esto, le otorga, un poder increíble, mismo que usa para derrotar de manera contundente a centenares de enemigos, que nada pueden hacer ante semejante fuerza, no obstante, tras este despliegue y que todos los villanos caigan a sus pies, Sailor Mars, regresa a la normalidad, preguntándose, que ha pasado, y de dónde ha salido todo ese poder.


End file.
